The Long Awaited Rematch of the Century
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A story summarizing how I bested Giovanni years ago using Jaller, my first Pokémon and Charizard. Also to show that even with the Pokémon mechanics of today as well as learnable moves from the past, that Giovanni is still no match for me, especially since I've become an accomplished Pokémon team builder. Defeating Giovanni is my thing ever since Pokémon first came out years ago.


**_The Long Awaited Rematch of the Century_**

I've spent most of my time foiling Team Rocket's attempts to capture Ash's Pikachu before they could even pull them off. Even though they had a Z-Ring as well as the Z-Crystal for Mimikyu's Z-Move, it was no match for the Iron Tail combined with the Mold Breaker ability of Dragoon, my Haxorus. I most often had Jaller, my Charizard, send them blasting off. Eventually, it got so frustrating to them that they thought enough was enough.

"I just can't stand that trainer!" Jessie complained. "He never lets us pull off our plans to capture the twerp's Pikachu!"

"Can't he just mind his own business?" James adds.

"I think we should tell the boss about this serious problem!" Meowth suggests.

When they contacted their leader, Giovanni, they told him about their plans being foiled by me before they could ever be pulled off.

"A trainer that strong?" Giovanni asked. "What are his intentions?"

"We don't know, but he said something about fighting Team Rocket like he did years ago." Jessie says.

James adds "He's also accompanied by a masked Charizard named-"

"Wait!" Giovanni cuts off. "Was the mask yellow?"

"Yes, why?" Meowth asks.

Giovanni pauses, thinking to himself about how he had been humiliated by a Charizard with that same yellow mask years ago. Back then, when I was a child, Jaller acted as my guardian. During my battles against Team Rocket, I managed to defeat Giovanni three times in a row using Jaller, and only Jaller. Once at the Rocket Hideout, a second time at Silph Co., and a third and final time at the Viridian City Gym, as a gym battle. Giovanni was shocked beyond belief about how a single well-trained Pokémon could single-handedly stand up to him. Jaller held his hand out, demanding the Earth Badge.

"Never! I won't hand over a badge to a child with some overpowered Charizard!" Giovanni declared.

This only made Jaller mad. He punched Giovanni down to the ground, stomped on him, and fired a Flamethrower right in his face. Jaller then took the Earth Badge as well as the TM for Fissure from Giovanni and handed them to me. As I walked out with Jaller, Giovanni was down on the ground, beaten, broken, and badly burned.

"I loathe that lizard…" Giovanni muttered in pain.

As the flashback finishes, Giovanni says "Cease your operations for now and leave that trainer to me!"

"Boss?" Jessie, James, and Meowth ask.

"I must face him alone!" Giovanni declares before shutting off the transmission.

Little did Team Rocket know that Hedwig, my Noctowl, was spying on them from a distance. She then flies off to report back to me. A few hours later, Giovanni arrives with his Persian in the Poni Plains to meet with Jessie, James, and Meowth. Jaller watched them from a distance, carrying a letter. Taking aim, he threw it, right into Jessie's hair, before flying off.

"Hey! Who threw this in my hair!?" Jessie yelled.

Noticing his name on the envelope, Giovanni says "Give me that!" as he pulls the envelope out of Jessie's hair and opens it.

The letter read "Dear Giovanni, I'll be waiting for you in the deepest part of Resolution Cave. Come to me if you dare!"

Tossing the letter aside, Giovanni looks to Jessie, James, and Meowth, and says "You wait out here. I'll handle him personally."

"By yourself, boss?" Jessie asks.

"I'll settle the score once and for all!" Giovanni claims.

With that, Giovanni heads to Resolution Cave where I was waiting patiently, standing where I caught Zygarde, and facing the wall. I turned around as soon as I heard Giovanni's footsteps and sent out Sonic, my Typhlosion.

"I've been waiting for you, Giovanni. We meet again at last." I said. "The circle is now complete. When I beat you years ago, I was but a child, now I am the master!"

"Only a master of foolishness!" Giovanni replied before his Persian began firing a Power Gem.

Sonic dodged the attack and nailed Persian with a powerful Dynamic Punch.

"Your Pokémon are weak, old man!" I scoffed, returning Sonic to his Poké Ball and sending out Vile, my Nidoking.

"You can't win! After you defeated me, I became more powerful than you could possibly imagine!" Giovanni stated before sending out his own Nidoking.

"You should not have come back." I replied before Vile defeats Giovanni's Nidoking with Blizzard.

As the battle raged on, Giovanni sends out Nidoqueen only for Drill Bit, my Excadrill, to defeat it using Drill Run.

With half of his Pokémon defeated, Giovanni says "You're as frustrating as ever!" before sending out Honchkrow.

"And you're a sick-in-the-head old man!" I laughed as I sent out Hedwig who defeats Honchkrow with Moonblast.

Getting more desperate, Giovanni sends out Rhyperior and says "My Rhyperior's got a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh yeah, I remember defeating it when it was a Rhydon." I recalled, sending out Dragoon, my Haxorus, who easily defeats Rhyperior with Grass Knot.

"You won't defeat this one!" Giovanni claims as he sends out his Kangaskhan, wearing the black Kanohi Kraahkan on its face.

Recognizing the Kraahkan as the mask of the Makuta, I say "By Mata Nui, what have you done?"

"I've enhanced my Kangaskhan's power using the Makuta's mask of shadows." Giovanni grinned. "With this much power, I will at last, defeat that infernal Charizard of yours who humiliated me years ago!"

"I always knew you were sick and twisted, but to think that you would use Makuta's mask on a parent Pokémon for evil purposes." I said before glaring at Giovanni. "I won't allow this! I will defeat you again and destroy that horrible mask for good!"

Using my Key Stone, I Mega Evolve Jaller into Mega Charizard Y.

"You're not the only one with that trick." Giovanni said as he used his own Key Stone to Mega Evolve his Kangaskhan with the dark power of the Kraahkan powering up the parent Kangaskhan and the Mega Evolved child.

"To use darkness on parent and child Pokémon is extremely low, even for you." I said. "Hard to believe that your Kangaskhan has a strong enough bond with you to Mega Evolve."

"Hmph, the only Pokémon worth bonding with are those who can get the job done." Giovanni stated. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You're wrong." I stated. "There's nothing to understand from someone as heartless and evil as you!"

As the final battle began, Jaller fired a Flamethrower at both the parent and child Kangaskhans only for them to dodge it. Giovanni orders them to use Aqua Tail, but as they rush in, Jaller's fully charged Solar Beam hits their tails and knocks them back. Both Kangaskhans try to move in using Thunder Punch next but get blocked off by Jaller's Rock Slide. The parent and child Kangaskhans retaliate using a Rock Slide of their own, but Jaller avoids the attack easily.

"Father?" a voice called out, and who rushed up to see the battle was Silver, Giovanni's son.

As Giovanni was distracted by him, I ordered Jaller to use Fissure. Jaller punched the ground, causing a white energy beam that rushed through the ground, hitting both the parent and child Kangaskhans, defeating them and changing the child Kangaskhan back. Giovanni was also in the attack's path.

"I loathe that lizard!" he yelled as Jaller's Fissure hit him.

"No!" Silver shouted as he rushed up to his father who was knocked out by Jaller's final attack.

"How touching." I said as Jaller took the Kanohi Kraahkan off the parent Kangaskhan. "Your heartless father and his pitiful organization should quit while they're behind."

As I walked out with Jaller (who was changed back from Mega Y form), Silver looked to his knocked out father.

"So that's the trainer you couldn't defeat." He said to himself. "The one who humiliated you all those years ago."

Feeling strongly mad about what I did to his father, Silver swore revenge on me.

Exiting Resolution Cave, I have Jaller destroy the Kraahkan using Flamethrower. As it burned, the Kraahkan disintegrated into ashes that were blown away by the wind.

"We may have defeated Giovanni again and destroyed the mask of the Makuta, but the battle with Team Rocket will rage on until they're disbanded forever." I said to Jaller.

Jaller nods before hoisting me onto his back and flying me to Seafolk Village. With the battle over, my Pokémon and I deserved a much-needed rest.


End file.
